Pink,sparkly VCard
by kruegerli
Summary: Puck remembers what Rachel gave him years ago an now he wants it!


**Hey everybody...a little story**** about our favourite couple with a hint of lil' puckleberry...enjoy!**

**I do not own this wonderful show**

**Pink, sparkly V-Card**

It was a very stressful and hard day for Puck. Very hard indeed! He was still feelin' the impression the very own Rachel Berry made on him in his pants.

It started with an early Glee practice for Nationals. He's having the, in Rachel's words, unbelievable honour to share a duet with her. God his girl and her words and deep meanings...

His girl?

OK, now the monster in his pants is taking over control. Be reasonable, Puck!

But she wasn't Finns girl either. The Finchel-ship shipwrecked month ago and now Finn is paired with Satan herself. And St. Douche? He was Berry's No.1 enemy. So….Berry was a lot more his than everybody else's! The few kisses here and there aren't making anything official, he knows that, but it's not nothing either. For everyone else she's still the loud, bossy diva... but the glee club is starting to like her and that's something. For him it's different. When he accidentally (yeah, sure) touches her boob or ass in practice, her face colours in this cute shade of pink. Often he's waiting for her in front of locker just to blow in her neck. Her whole body starts shaking then. He get slapped every time, but it I worth it. Today he made him especially crazy.

Because of the early practice, he picked her up for school. The outfit she presented herself in was fine as ever. Black and white naughty-schoolgirl-skirt and an old black wife beater he forgot sometimes after pool cleaning.

God, she wanted to kill him!

"Watcha doin' Babe? Looking hot" Rachel blushed, of course. "Noah, don't be so crass! It's too hot to wear one of my sweaters!" Puck smirked and started the car.

It wasn't just the outfit. For the whole practice she had the feeling that she was rubbing on him every time Shuster wasn't lookin'. Today she even went to math class with her!

Puck sighs and jumps on the bed, head first. OK bad and painful decision.

He turns his arching body around. Not even Beastie and an extra hour of weight lifting could help with his big problem. He closes his eyes. Could he really fall in love with Rachel Berry? Berry with the cold star behind her name? They have known each other for years, went to temple together and she babysat his little monster-sister for a while now.

"Damn Puck, where's your badassness?" he asks himself. Then he searches for his remote control and turns a nice little DVD on to relieve his little problem.

_Little Puck sat on the gra__ss in the sun. It was one of these hot summer days. Elementary school just started a few days and a day in the park was a nice change. Stupid ABC! It got his last nerve and he was just in first class. But now he waited after his father, Michael never wanted to play with him and his mother was working a lot! He got literally pushed out of his thoughts when two little arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Oh this is such a wonderful, sunny day! Noah, don't you think?"_

"_Rachel, don't call me that. I'm a Badass now!" Noah complained. Rachel just looked over her star-shaped sunglasses, pretended to think, then "No, you are AND always will be Noah, your badbuttness doesn't matter to me"_

"_Oh come on Rachie!" in this moment Alan Berry called for a picnic._

"_Come on, Noah! Let's play tea party. I'm the overly successful Broadway star and you are my lovely husband and famous Rock star. Bad enough?" she smiled sweetly at him._

_Later that afternoon, the two of them were playing at the monkey bars with two other girls from their school, Santana and Brittany._

"_Hello Puckerman" Santana smiled overly sweetly at him and stuck out her not existing bosom. Then she turned her head. "And who are you?" "I'm Rachel Berry. We know each other from school" Rachel said enthusiastically. For her it wasn't easy to make friends and Santana wasn't an expectation. Santana rolled her eyes and focused on Puck, who had a scowl on his face. " hello, ähmm who are you again? I can't remember your name or face?" Puck said. With the way Santana talked to Rachel she crossed a line! That wasn't kosher!_

_The other girl who kept them company hung upside down. __"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pears. And I really like your hair Rachel Berry!" "What? It looks like dog hair!" Santana barked. Tears rolled down Rachel's face. "Oh no! Now she's crying! Funny thing!" Santana laughed. "Oh shut up Satan" Puck screamed and took Rachel in his arms. "Its ok, you are very sweet and your hair is very beautiful!" Rachel smiled against his shoulder._

"_You know the world looks so peaceful upside down. Everything is slower.. I like it slow and quite. Today at home my parents had a really loud and fast discussion with my older sister. Something about her giving a V-Card to her boyfriend. How is it bad to give a piece of paper to someone? But the food was really delicious. We had lasagne and ate it really really fast because I wanted a sunny day in the park!" Brittany rambled._

"_Noah__, can we please go?" Rachel whispered in Noah's Neck. He just took her hand and let her to her father. "Hey Noah, what is a V-card?" Rachel asked curious, Noah just shrugged with his shoulders._

_The next day he found a postcard full of gold stars with a big bright V in the middle._

Puck sat up in his bed. What a weird dream. The V-card, yeah he remembers that day. A lot changed since then. Ok not everything. Berry was still a virgin.

A full smirk breaks out on his face. In a second he's searching his closes for the tiny postcard. "fuck,where is it?" the curse fell easily from Pucks lips, typical for him. There was it, a bit wrinkly, but it would do!

Barely 5 minutes later had he stood in front of Berry's house, slightly out of breath. After ringing, the door opened an inch and Puck could see a bit of his little midget. "Open up, Rachel "he nearly yelled out of anticipation. " Noah, what's wrong? Its half past ten, my Dad's are on their yearly honeymoon?" Just as the door opened, Puck pushes through and lifts Rachel in his arms. "Noah, let me down!" But nothing helps as Puck throws her over his shoulder and runs upstairs.

Then she is tossed her on the bed. God, she is smokin'. Little boy shorts with lace trim and a matching camisole without a bra. What do you want more?

"NOAH ELIAS PUCKERMAN! What the hell are you doing?" Rachel was furious!

Puck smirks and takes the card out of his back pocket. "Do you remember what this is?" Rachel's face flushes. "No? You really don't remember this card? A big V and a lot of gold stars?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head again. "ok, I'll remind you, because I'm such a nice guy. This, my dear, is your V-card, decorated with gold stars, givin' to your boyfriend for rescuing her of Satan himself. I found it today, after a day full of flirting and tempting with me. And now I have it!" Puck smiles.

Rachel smiles, but still plays dumb and lets one of her camisolstraps of her shoulder.

"Now I have the official invitation to pop your cherry. And again, because I'm such a nice guy you'll get the PROPERTY OF PUCKERMANN- stamp all over you! Got it?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Not my first fan fiction ever, but the first for a while…hope the mistakes etc aren't that bad.

Krügerlilli


End file.
